


Boneless Pizza

by shineystark



Series: Food Services with Seventeen [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Crack, Flirting, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Slash, Recreational Drug Use, based on a youtbue video, i wrote this as a joke but is actually really good, meanie, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineystark/pseuds/shineystark
Summary: On the first edition of Food Services with Seventeen:Soonyoung bets Vernon to call a pizza shop and try and recreate the boneless pizza youtube video...Luckily Seungkwan spends hours at night watching youtube videos and plays the part





	Boneless Pizza

On the third Friday of every month, Hansol Vernon Chwe and his friends go to his dorm and get really high. 

“I am deadass hungry right now,” Vernon thinks aloud. 

“Why is it every time we get really high you always say that?” his best friend Seungcheol asks passing the mega blunt to Jun.

“Well due to the fact every time we get high I get a serious case of the munchies, I want food, so when I say aloud that I want food.’ 

“Fine, what do you want to eat then?” Seungcheol replies.

“I could go for a boneless pizza.” 

“The fuck is a boneless pizza?” Seokmin says looking up from his phone. 

“I bet the person on the other line is going to hang up on your stupid ass,” Jun bets.

“Okay, how much do you want to bet?” Vernon asks now intrigued

“Let’s bet that we give the other person our O,” Jun suggests

“What the hell are you going to do with 2 ounces of weed?” Soonyoung says

“Make 28 blunts…” Jun replies like it’s obvious

“Deal but that’s cause I am hungry as fuck and don’t want to deal with your shit,” Vernon says getting his phone. 

“What the fuck is a boneless pizza?!” Seokmin yells confused only to be shushed by a now awake Mingyu.

“What’s Vernon doing?” Mingyu asks half asleep.

“Asking for a boneless pizza,” Jun says

“Really?” Mingyu says looking surprised.

“Really,” Seungcheol replies.

“Yeah this is Midnight Pizza, what do you want?” The guy on the other end says

“Lemme get uhh, Boneless Pizza, with a two liter of coke,” Vernon says putting the phone on speaker 

“Fuck kinda pizza?” the guy on the other end asks “and the two-liter machine broke, we got one liter tho”

“Fuck you mean B?” Vernon says “Alright look lemme get that pizza, boneless”

“Uh? Pizza doesn’t have bone on it.” the other line says 

Everyone kinda sits quietly, not expecting them to get this far

“The fuck did I just say then?” Vernon asks 

“You said ‘lemme get it boneless’ like pizza got a damn bone in it,”

“Y’all got bones in your shit then?”

“No,” 

“So what’s the problem?” 

“Dick head, name one pizza that got a bone on it!” 

“Just don’t put them shits in my pizza! How many times do I gotta say it?” 

Both guys obviously sounding agitated.

“Okay, just explain to me, how the fuck can pizza be boneless,” 

“If it doesn’t have bone in it… it’s boneless.” Vernon says 

“What school do you go to?” the guy on the other line asks

“I don’t understand the problem, just make my shit boneless… Deadass”

“I'm deadass not making this pizza!” the guy yells

“The names Vernon and you just got me an ounce of weed,” Vernon tells the guy.

“The name is Seungkwan and you just got me $100.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are multiple parts so...


End file.
